1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respiratory mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional respiratory mask 9 disclosed in Taiwanese utility model No. M346425 is shown to include a mask body 91 for covering a part of a user's face, a head strap 92 connected to the mask body 91 for fixing the mask body 91 at an appropriate position of the user's face, and a gas supply conduit 93 for supplying gas to the user.
Another respiratory mask for nose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,602, and also includes head straps for fixing a mask body to the user's nose.
It is known that the conventional respiratory masks are usually fixed to the user by tying the head straps to the user's head.